Rosario  Vampire 5d's
by tyfang360
Summary: You wanted to know what combining Rosario Vampire and Yu-gi-oh 5d's well read this crossover and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's when I was looking through the Rosario+Vampire crossover list and I saw it did not have a Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's crossover so for people who are wishing for this, lets just say your Christmas present came early so it is with great honor I present you "Rosario + Vampire 5d's"

"normal speech"

_Thoughts/reading/flashback_

"**Inner Moka speaking"**

Chapter 1: Satellite and Vampire

It was a beautiful day as a bus drove out of a tunnel but following it was a red motorcycle with white stripes on it, the bus stopped and the motorcycle stopped right beside the bus, the bus door opened and the bus driver stepped out having a smoke he said "Here we are son, Yokai Academy where terrible things shall await you" as he spoke to the cyclist who took off his helmet, this guy had spiky beige hair with some yellow streaks on them, his blue eyes were calming yet serious but on his right side of his face were some yellow markings branded onto him, as he look at his surroundings he saw a rundown school just up ahead he turned to the bus driver and said "Terrible things I see nothing terrible about it" but the bus driver replied " It is what you don't see that will horrify you well good luck then son" the bus driver went back into the bus and drove off in to the tunnel leaving the cyclist alone he stepped off his motorcycle wearing the school uniform (a white shirt, a green blazer, red tie, tan slacks, and black shoes) he pushed his bike as he walked towards the school but then he heard a voice "Look out!" before he could dodge, the boy got run over by a bike and crashed the boy slowly came to he tried to grab hold of something to help him get but he felt something soft and he heard a girl moan, he opened his eyes and he blushed when he saw a beautiful girl with long bubble gum pink hair ,big green eyes and was wearing a girl's version of the school uniform (same shirt and blazer but wearing a skimpy skirt) but instead of a tie she wore a rosario around her neck she said " I'm sorry I'm anemic got so dizzy I lost balance are you okay?" he look at the girl and thought _whoa… this girl is….beautiful I've even touched her thigh_ as he let go his nose was bleeding the girl saw his blood and got out a handkerchief and as soon as she got close the girl caught the scent of blood she said " that scent…. My body… I cant control myself." _scent_ he thought _must be the scent of her hair… it does smell nice_ but then she fell and landed on the boy and said " Forgive me…. you see…I'm a vampire." as soon as she said that she bit his neck and suck his blood KAPUCHU! As soon she got her fill she got off of him the boy covered the spot where she had bit him but there was nothing there she apologized again and mentioned he has delicious blood it didn't made him feel any better. She saw the flyer about the school she asked " are you going to Yokai Academy too?" "Yeah" the boy replied he was still on the ground when she got up and asked " Vampires… do you hate vampires?" he thought about it and said "Why would I be afraid of something I've never heard of." the girl smiled and said " Wow can we be friends then?" the boy nodded and then the girl tackled him " oh thank you I was afraid I wasn't going to make any friends but now I have one oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Moka Akashiya" she said " I'm Yusei Fudo" said Yusei as he got up and looked at her bike he said "Well it looks like you wont riding this bike again its damaged beyond repair." as he surveyed the damaged bike Moka sighed and said " now what do I do how I'm going to get to the opening ceremony for freshmen?" Yusei saw his duel runner and snapped his fingers and said " We can ride my duel runner to get there, hang on ill get a spare helmet." he fished out a spare helmet gave it to Moka, she put it on the helmet got on his duel runner and wrapped her arms around his waist as they drove to the school they were having a conversation. getting to know each other after the ceremony Yusei found his homeroom and found himself a seat while Ms. Shizuka Nekonome explains what kind of school it is and its rules while the teacher was talking he was remember why he was doing this

_Flashback_

"_Yokai Academy?" said all of his friends as Yusei delivered the news "That's right" Yusei replied "Since we defeated the Dark Signers and brought the Satellite and Neo Domino City together I decided to find a school so I can get a better education and so I wont have people challenging me for a duel~" but Leo interrupted " but what happens if they don't accept you?" " I'll think of something" Yusei said but then Luna asked " When will you leave?" "Next week" Yusei replied Luna said "Leo, lets get the others so we can see him off next week" "Right" Leo said with determination as they both ran off to get the others._

_End Flashback_

…So I hope you have a good time here at Yokai Academy." the teacher finished but then a boy grunted and said " Why don't we just kill all the humans starting with the girls" he chuckled Yusei thought _You're sick dude_ but said but everyone here are monsters even the teachers and staff are monsters and any human found here will be killed on the spot. Yusei eyes widened _is she serious? _but then a pink haired girl was in the doorway she said "I'm sorry after the ceremony I got lost." but the teacher said "That's okay just find and empty seat." "Thanks" the girl replied as all the boys looked at the girl they all blushed as one of them said "That hair, those eyes, that figure she too…too…beautiful!" As all the boys whooped and cheered except for Yusei as she recognizes who it is he asked "Moka-san" The girl looked at him for a moment and realized who he was she said "Huh Yusei?" she gasped, then she ran and hugged him as she said "Yusei it is you were in the same class I'm so happy" as Yusei looked around and saw that every boy looked like they were going to kill him when the bell rang both Yusei and Moka went and explored the school they saw a vending machine Yusei got him root beer but Moka got tomato juice, as they sat on the bench the boy who made the comment on humans appeared the guy said "So your Moka huh my, you are cute, Saizou Komiya at your service." he grabbed Yusei lifted him up and said "Why don't you lose this zero and go with a hero" dropping Yusei, landing on his back Moka turned him down by saying "Sorry but I'm with Yusei now." Moka grabbed Yusei's hand both and ran off Yusei blushing as they ran off Saizou said to himself " Well then… enjoy him WHILE HE LASTS!" Yusei and Moka stopped to catch their breath Moka asked "Are you okay Yusei" he replied " Yeah I'm fine… but I gotta ask why are you being nice to me, I'm just an average guy…" _one has never seen a beautiful girl like Moka._ he thought but Moka said "Don't say that your than average in my eyes…" Yusei blushed when she said that as Moka continued"… besides you let me suck your blood." Yusei smacked himself in the forehead _of course…_he thought to himself but then Moka's Rosario caught his eye and asked " Hey Moka what's with the rosary some sort of fashion statement or something like that?" Moka giggled at his joke " actually" as she shows him her rosario "This rosario seals away my vampire powers so I wont cause trouble if this rosario gets removed I get scary and I mean scary. _Dang that scary huh? wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. _He thought to himself "I see well I better be careful then… we might as well get our dorm rooms ready want to meet up later?" Moka said "Sure can we meet up here later on" "Sure se ya later" Yusei said as he went to his dorm as he got in he opened up his duel case and looked his cards especially the cards his friends given him: from Jack Atlas his Red Dragon Archfiend, from Tanner his Oni Gumo, from Luna her Spirit Fairy Dragon, from Leo his Power Tools Dragon, from Rally his Turbo Booster, and Akisa reluctantly give her Black Rose Dragon to him but he was surprised after she hugged him and he blushed as she kissed him goodbye he looked at his most prized card his Stardust Dragon he pulled out his Sonic Chick card an pretend he was dueling and said " I summon Sonic Chick in Attack mode!" after he said that the card glowed and in a ball of light Sonic Chick appeared a chick with pink feathers a small beak and red boots on her legs she pecked the floor and jumped on Yusei lap while he was petting Sonic Chick was surprised _whoa my Sonic Chick came to life I guess being here in the yokai world my monster, magic, and trap cards can come to life as well its like a shadow duel but its real. _During the afternoon Yusei got his stuff and went to get his duel runner when Moka hugged him and "Yusei? what are you doing" " I'm leaving this school I made a mistake coming here its best I returned to the human world." after he got on his duel runner she stopped him and said "No Yusei, I don't want you to go to the human world I hate humans!" after he put on his helmet he turned around and look at her in disbelief "Huh!" Yusei said Moka explained " I used to go to school with humans they laughed at me said that vampires don't exist and they used to play Duel Monsters without me I was so lonely…please stay here Yusei we can work together on this." but then Yusei "Well that just it …. I am a human." Moka stepped and said " What…but how can that be…" "Boy, you really show that expression I was right this place isn't for me…. Goodbye Moka." Yusei said and then he revved up his duel runner and left for the tunnel but then Moka was going after him _what have I done _she thought _I've finally found a friend he is a human I got to go and apologize to him _as she continued her pursuit she was stopped by Saizou he said "Moka what are you doing here all alone here let me comfort you but she pushed Saizou away being a vampire and having super strength it made her push very strong and sending him to about 3 feet when he got up he only laughed "a strong yet hot vampire …. I can't take it anymore" after he said that he transformed into a Orc sticking long tongue out at Moka she screamed "YUSEI, HELP!" he heard Moka scream and turned around he said to himself_ hang on Moka I'm coming_ he saw Moka getting attacked by Saizou Yusei said "Leave her alone, Saizou" Saizou replied "Make me!" Yusei got out his cards and said "Alright you ask for it" He pulled out his Speed Warrior card out of the deck and said " I summon Speed Warrior onto the field in attack mode…" there was a huge ball of light and then Speed Warrior came out , a cyborg wearing grey armor black speed skates and a black oxygen mask. Yusei continued "..but I'm not done I summon Sonic Chick and Junk Synchon in attack mode…." Two huge balls of light appeared and then Sonic Chick appeared and then Junk Synchon soon after, a orange robot with an engine on his back Saizou laughed " is this what I am to be afraid of a chicken, a robot, and a engine," but Yusei said " No but this is I Syncho Summon Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick, and Junk Synchon to create…. Junk Warrior!" after he said that all three monster became transparent only six balls light appeared inside and green rings appeared then Speed Warrior went through them and then there was a huge beam of green light appeared Yusei yelled "Its time to Rev it up!…. Go Junk Warrior!" from that beam of light appeared Junk Warrior , a cyborg wearing purple armor, red glowing eyes , his right arm was bigger than his left he floated right beside an spoke in a metallic tone "What are orders, Yusei?" "Knock that freak of nature down a peg or two." Yusei ordered "As you wish" said Junk Warrior then he turned to face Saizou " Who do you think you are? Harming a girl like that Come and fight me you coward!" Commanded Junk Warrior as he went into his fighting stance. Saizou became enraged " Why you miserable excuse for scrap metal bring it on!" Saizou roared as he dropped Moka he ran towards Junk Warrior an began fighting him while they were fighting Yusei ran over to Moka to see if she is alright but when he gets to Moka Yusei saw her on her knees crying "What's wrong Moka?" Yusei asked Moka sniffled and said " Oh Yusei… I'm so sorry…I had no idea you were a human, I used to think I couldn't become friends with human because I'm a vampire be , I suck the blood of humans, I hurt them but may I thought I would try again but in the end I got you hurt as well." but Yusei help her to her feet leveling Yusei's blue eyes to Moka's green ones and said "Moka, to me I can understand how you feel because where I'm from I'm usually labeled as a convict and an outcast but truth is I don't care what people think of me just as I don't care if you are a vampire or not because …. I want to be you friend" Moka gasped Yusei continued " Sure you are a vampire…. But I really like you." after Yusei said that Moka blushed and shed tears of joy during the fight Saizou picked up a big rock and thrown towards Junk Warrior, he evaded it and it hit Yusei square in the stomach knocking him over his accidentally grabbed the Rosario and tore is off Moka gasped she saw her Rosario torn off and said " My Rosario…it came off?" after she said that a huge beam of pink light ascended where Moka stood causing both combatants to stop fighting to see Moka's Vampiric transformation her bubble gum pink hair changed into shining silver, her green eyes turned into red eyes with slits in them then her whole body became mature from a cute girl into a beautiful, yet vicious vampire she turned her red eyes to Junk Warrior she said to him "**Junk Warrior is it…. Thank you for keeping him busy for me, I'll take it from here now.**" Junk Warrior turned to face and said "Very well, Ms. Akashiya I'll leave you to it then" after he said that he disappeared then she turn to face Saizou and said " **So you are the one that awakened me ,well here I a… how 'bout a hug then huh?**" Saizou lost it he roared "Why you little…..TAKE THIS!" He went in and punched her with all his might but she did not move, it didn't even phase her. He faltered "What….What the heck?" his eyes widened as his attack didn't work Moka said **"Is that all you got… how pathetic….well then …. Learn…Your…Place!**" Moka declared as she kicked him in the face, knocking Saizou's teeth down his throat, sent him flying into several trees and then into a rock wall, knocking him out then Moka turned to face Yusei and walked toward him as he got up Yusei saw Moka and was in shock Yusei took a step back, fearing she would attack him as well Moka reached her hand out and gently took the Rosario from Yusei and said** "Why do you look so scared, don't worry I have no intention of harming you Yusei, after all your Junk Warrior helped me out a lot even though the other me is asleep" **Yusei thought about it and then it dawned on him _of course now I get it she is an alter-ego same body, different minds__man the other Moka is right she is super scary, but she is very beautiful too_ he blushed from that thought but then Inner Moka leaned close and whispered **" Yusei… do me a favor…. Please take care of the other me will you?" **Yusei nodded **"Thank you, Yusei…until we meet again, bye for now" **Inner Moka winked at him causing him to blush scarlet as Moka changed back to her sweet, innocent self Yusei caught her as she fell she remained when she was sleeping a hour later Moka woke to see she was resting on Yusei's shoulder she blushed as she got off of him and said "Yusei thank you for rescuing me… so are you still going to leave here? Yusei thought about it and shook his head but then some blood came out of his head Moka gasped and said " Oh no blood I better give you first aid" Yusei tried to touch his wound but Moka gently grabbed his arm and moved aside when she put her handkerchief on his wound while she was doing this Yusei made a letter in his mind

_Jack, Leo, Luna, Tanner, Unagi, Akisa, and to all my friends from the Satellite I probably will not be able to deliver this letter but I will write it as a memo here at Yokai Academy I have made a new friend Her name is Moka Akashiya there is is one thing that makes her truly special…_Moka took the handkerchief off of Yusei wound and sniffed his blood then she went into a trance like state and " That scent…its overwhelming me….' she leaned for as is were about to kiss Yusei blushed as he said "Moka?" Moka continued "Yusei…please…. Forgive me" then she went and bit his neck and sucked his blood he finished his letter _She is a vampire _Yusei said " As expected…."

KAPUCHU!

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter because there are plenty more where that came of so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor Yu-gi-oh 5d's

I seen your reviews and forgot to tell you I am new to this so please bear with me… Anyway here it it is you guys my second installment

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Chapter 2

Dark Dreams and Vampire

It was a bright morning when Yusei's alarm clock went off he opened one eye and hit the snooze button

_I have got to get used to getting up like this_ he thought to himself as usually likes to sleep in, as he got up he gave himself a quick shower, got into his uniform put his deck inside his pants pocket, grabbed his bag and went out the door.

As he proceeded towards the school he hears several boys whooping and hollering one boy said

"Whoa, its Moka Akashiya!"

"The hottest girl on campus!"

"So radiant, so radiant!"

And coming into picture is Moka Akashiya, a cheerful ,yet beautiful Vampire girl which no one knows about her alter-ego except for Yusei , once she saw Yusei she ran toward him and hugged him

"Morning, Yusei!" said Moka

Yusei surprised said, "Morning, Moka!" while he was blushing

All the boys was looking at Yusei with killing intent and fear muttering to each other

"I don't get it why is it she is in love with him?"

"Don't you know he was the one defeated Saizou Komiya!"

_Since when did I defeat him?_ Yusei thought then Moka said " Come Yusei or we'll be late." she grabbed his hand and proceeded to the school.

"And now they are holding hands, the nerve of him!" said one of the boys "If I see him again I'll kill him!"

While they were grumbling furiously a blue haired girl was spying on them for a brief moment and then vanished.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Moka were standing a few feet near the doors Moka asked "Yusei, I'm curious how did you managed to summon that monster without a Duel Disk?"

"I can't really explain I guess just being here in this world my monsters, spells, and traps would come to life it still a mystery to me but I can get used to this but makes my deck special is these cards" he pulled 5 cards from his deck and showed it to Moka The first card she saw was "Jirai Gumo" a giant spider with huge brown body and legs with several black beady eyes

"That one there is "Jirai Gumo" my friend Tanner gave me card." Moka looked at it and shuddered "It looks scary!"

Then the next card was the "Spirit Fairy Dragon" a dark blue dragon with greenish mythical wings.

"This card is called "Spirit Fairy Dragon" Given to me by Luna and her brother Leo given me this card." Yusei said

Yusei pulled out the " Power Tool Dragon" a mechanical dragon with a shovel claw for a right hand and a buzz saw for a left hand.

"This card is called "Power Tool Dragon" like I said Luna's brother Leo gave me that card." Yusei said.

Then Yusei pulled out the "Red Dragon Archfiend" A vicious looking dragon with horns sticking out of his head with razor sharp teeth and claws.

"This one is " Red Dragon Archfiend" my best friend Jack Atlas given that one."

This time he pulled out 2 cards the "Black Rose Dragon" a vicious dragon with dark roses all over its body and finally he pulled out his "Stardust Dragon" A silvery white dragon wings that look tattered looking.

"This dragon here is called "Black Rose Dragon" Akisa gave me this one" Yusei said and finished "And of course my pride and joy my "Stardust Dragon" but I don't remember how I got it."

Moka looked at these cards in awe and said "Wow, the cards look powerful and Yusei I gotta ask you and Akisa are you…?" as she gave Yusei a questioned look.

"What me and Akisa, no we are just friends no more, no less" Yusei said blushing about the thought of Akisa in love with him.

But then Yusei realized there was one more card his friends gave him he pulled out the "Turbo Booster" card a machine with two booster in front of it he showed it to Moka

"I Forgot to show this card this the "Turbo Booster" card my friend Rally gave me that card."

"Why don't it have and attack and defense points?" Moka asked as she looked at both attack and defense points that are zero.

"It depends on the speed counters you have that will raise its attack and defense." Yusei said

"Wow Yusei it must be pretty cool to be a duelist, I want to be a duelist too!" Moka said with excitement Yusei chuckled.

"If we ever go to Neo Domino City I'll get you a duel deck and a duel disk I promise." Yusei said smiling.

Then both Yusei and Moka looked at each other in the eye and in their thoughts saying

_Yusei…._

_Moka…._

_Yusei…._

_Moka…_

_Yusei…_

_Moka…_

"I can't…" Moka said "Huh?" Yusei replied.

Moka blushed "I haven't had breakfast this morning." she fainted , Yusei caught her she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yusei…please…forgive me." She bit his neck and was sucking his blood. KAPUCHU!

Yusei ran back and forth and then look at her and said " I'm not your food!" and bolted away from Moka and said "Yusei!" as she called out to him

Then Yusei stopped in the middle of the woods putting a hand to his neck _man why does she always want to suck my blood, but I don't want to lose my only friend here at this school _he thought but then he heard a voice.

"Somebody… please help me." said the voice,

He turned around to see who said that, the speaker was a cute girl with blue hair in a pony tail wearing a white long sleeve shirt , a yellow vest , a Yokai skirt, ankle socks and brown shoes, what made her hot was her petite body but a huge chest.

Yusei ran over to her ,she look up at him and "I'm sorry… will you help me up please?

"Sure" Yusei replied as he picked up the girl, he looked at her and said "Are you alright?"

She responded by pressing her breasts up against his chest he blushed fire engine red when she did this.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked Yusei, he shook his head and said "Uh nothing, nothing at all ,I have to take you to the infirmary" "Thank you so much." repiled the girl for a split second she flashed an evil grin as they proceeded into the school.

Meanwhile Moka was contemplating, thinking _why do I always have the urge to suck his blood…Is it because I like him for his blood or it is because…. Either way I have to apologize._

While Moka went inside looking for Yusei, both him and the girl were about to head inside when the girl said,

"Sorry for troubling you about this Yusei." He replied "Don't worry about it…say how do you know my name?" giving the girl a questioned look on his face.

"You didn't know were in the same class did you? … you know sitting at the back of the class?" Yusei thought about it and realized

"Oh Yeah your right you are in my class!" then the girl giggled while Yusei looked at her and thought _wow this girl is really cute… but is she really a monster?_

She kept giggling until she fainted Yusei managed to catch her in time the girl said weakly "I'm sorry its just I've been weak when I was born sometimes my breasts will get so tight they might explode." while she said this she pressed her breasts against his chest an rubbing them up and down she continued "they're bouncing….they're squeezing…see so much." she continued to rub her breasts on his chest he thought to himself…

_Monster or not they do feel pretty good _he blushed atomic red but then he snapped out it _focus Yusei focus_ he thought to himself.

"Yusei" said the girl, "Look into my eyes.." she raised heard head her deep purple eyes looked in to Yusei's blue eyes.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono" said Kurumu "Please be my friend" after she said that invisible waves that came out of Kurumu eyes and into Yusei's eyes, he thought to himself _wow such pretty eyes…want to hold her? _then he lost control of his body and then he hugged Kurumu tightly she was surprised on what he did so was Yusei because he could not control his body and the one even more surprised was Moka when she saw them.

"Yusei… what are you doing?" She said to herself as both Yusei and Kurumu walked off together. After class Moka was out in the hallway thinking why would Yusei find himself another girl to be friends with then all of a sudden she heard a voice from above.

"So you're Moka Akashiya huh?" said the voice, Moka looked up to see a blue haired girl smirking at her, it was Kurumu.

"Your that girl that was hang out with my friend why are you…?" but before she could finish Kurumu jumped off a stair rail a landed giving the boys a clear view of Kurumu's white panties in which the boys blushed and gasped saying

"Wow did you see that?"

"The girl is so hot, she is on fire!"

"Her body is so petite except for her…her…"

Kurumu said to Moka " I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono and I am here to defeat you." Moka replied "we are not allowed to tell anyone our true forms!" But she paid no mind to it as she looked down.

"I can't stand it…. I can't stand having the boys fall for you instead of me, you are ruining my plan!" Kurumu said angrily pointing at Moka she replied "Plan, what plan?"

Kurumu smirked as struck a sexy pose and said "my plan is to ensnare all of the male student body so that one of them is fit to be my "Destined one" but since you ruined my plan I'll steal your boyfriend from you."

"No you leave Yusei out of this!" Moka said but then Yusei came into view

"Moka there you are." Yusei said as he walked toward her he continued "Moka I want to apologize for…" before he could finish Kurumu pounced on him rubbing her breasts onto his chest saying "My hero, thanks for taking to the infirmary, how can I ever thank you."

Blushing Yusei said "Kurumu what are you doing I trying to apologize to Moka here."

But then Kurumu look into his eyes and whispered _Charm _and then invisible waves was shot at Yusei and before you know it he was under her spell.

"Yusei, you have to get away from her she will devour you" Moka warned Yusei, but in a placid voice he said

"Devour me? Like you're one to talk, trying to suck all my blood leaving me dry." Moka's eyes widened in horror on what Yusei said but after looking at him she turned and crying Kurumu took Yusei into the infirmary and shut the door he sat in the chair while she was on a bed.

She cheered "Yes I made her cry the look on her face, it was priceless!" While Yusei was thinking to himself _why did I say those things to her?_ then Kurumu thought to herself _now all I have to make Yusei mine and then…_she blushed as she looked at Yusei.

"Yusei" Kurumu said seductively ,she grabbed Yusei's head and slowly pressing his face in between her breasts, burying his face in them.

He blushed jet engine red when she did but he was also suffocating from it he thought _first I made Moka cry ,now this! _

Kurumu purred "I know your are feeling down Yusei, here let me hold you and make it all better."

Moka was sitting on the steps sniffled "Why do I like Yusei is it because of his blood or is it….?"

But then her rosario glowed then Moka heard a voice.

"You fool, Yusei is under a spell!" said the voice Moka gasped as she looked down to see her rosario glowing asked "Who are you?" "I am your inner self speaking to you through the rosario that girl you encountered was a succubus, a monster that enslaves men to do their own bidding "charm" is a basic succubus spell that ensnares men who look into their eyes if the succubus ever kisses the possessed man he will become their slave forever, you better hurry before it is too late!"

Not giving it a second thought she rushed toward the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary, Kurumu laid Yusei on the bed while she astride herself on top of him she slowly got closer to Yusei she thought _wow I never thought I would get this far but now with this kiss I will defeat Moka _but then Yusei thought _What have I done I caused too much pain for her I cant no, I MUST not hurt her anymore! _he struggled ,but he managed to break free from the spell and pushed her away "NO!" Yusei said as he got off the bed and turned to face the surprised Kurumu and said "You…you were controlling me from the start ,you made me make Moka cry, well I'll tell you something Kurumu Kurono, I will not let you control me anymore because I refuse to betray Moka no matter what!"

After he said that Kurumu looked at him in shock and then in anger " I don't understand… I became weak and innocent for you and yet you resist me I wont have it!" As she said that from behind her a pair of wings and a tail appeared and then her nails became sharp claws.

"I will destroy everything that is Moka" screamed Kurumu as she tried to swipe Yusei but she missed him by an inch.

"I don't think so." he pulled his deck, draw a card, look at it, and said " I summon 'Speed Warrior' in attack mode." there was ball of light and then Speed Warrior appeared beside Yusei "Speed Warrior attack with Hypersonic Kick!" commanded Yusei and in a flurry of movement Speed Warrior delivered a kick to the stomach sending Kurumu flying through the window and fell to the ground.

Moka bursts through the door to see Yusei and Speed Warrior inside the infirmary Moka looked at him and asked "Yusei are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine… listen Moka I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things to you." replied Yusei but Moka shook her head and said "Don't worry about it I know you did not mean to say those stuff because that girl is a succubus, she uses men for their dirty deeds so what ever you did or say you had no intentions whatsoever.

Before Yusei could get an word in edgewise Kurumu appeared said "Not bad Yusei but lets settle this outside." Kurumu waited when Yusei and Moka came out "Alright, you succubus bring it on!" Yusei commanded "With pleasure." replied Kurumu.

The battle began with her slashing Speed Warrior he disappeared in a flash of light and then turned to strike Yusei and Moka, she missed both of them in one strike then Yusei pulled out a card and said "I summon Stardust Dragon in attack mode."

There was a huge beam of light and then Stardust Dragon, a silver dragon with sharp teeth and battle ready wings, it gave a ready to battle roar as he took flight "Stardust Dragon attack Cosmic Flare!" Yusei roared and pointed at Kurumu, the dragon took off and charged up his attack, Kurumu tried to avoid it but it was a direct hit, Kurumu was set flying to a tree.

Yusei turned around and without warning he pulled off Moka's rosario in an instant she transformed into Inner Moka she looked at Yusei with her dark red eyes with slits in them "Yusei we meet again to whom why you summon me this time." Inner Moka said.

Yusei pointed at Kurumu and said "We got a bit of a succubus problem here ,care to handle it?"

"Don't mind if I do." Replied Inner Moka facing Kurumu as she got back in the air.

"I will not lose to you I _can't… _the succubi race will become extinct soon , so we one mission find a mate who will be suitable to become my "Destined One" but you, Moka Akashiya, ruined that so you will suffer!" Kurumu cried out as she launched out at them.

"_I _will suffer?…for _your_ mistakes…Kurumu you need to learn one thing….Humility" Inner Moka said coldly giving Kurumu an evil glare, Kurumu headed straight for Moka but Moka jumped, grabbed her tail, and slam her to the ground in one quick motion, as she slowly walks toward Kurumu getting ready for the killing blow but standing in her way was a red duel runner an on it was Yusei.

"That enough Moka I won't let you kill her" Yusei declared holding Moka's rosario but Inner Moka replied "But Yusei she nearly tried to kill you, are you going to let her go alive?

"Yes, because of two reasons no deserves to be killed and 2. All she wants is to find is her "Destined One" I mean sure Kurumu can be dark and violent but I'm sure some people would say that about you Moka."

Inner Moka snatched the rosario from Yusei's hand and said "Don't get the wrong idea Yusei I just did not want to get your blood stolen…" a drop of sweat was on the back of Yusei's head Inner Moka finished "I am not like the "other" Moka." she transformed back into the Outer Moka and then Yusei caught her when she fainted.

"Hey Kurumu I know you are trying to find the "Destined One" but whoever he is I hope he is perfect for you." Yusei smiled as he laid Moka on his duel runner, put on his helmet and drove off to the school.

The next morning Yusei found out that her rosario talked to Moka "That's right it was that voice that saved us… I guess my seal is weakening Yusei if I turn into a vampire will you still like me?" Moka asked, Yusei turned and looked at her he said "Of course I would like you it wouldn't matter to me if you are vampire or suck my blood because to me Moka will always be Moka." Yusei replied

Both Yusei and Moka blushed but then a blue haired girl appeared in front of them it was Kurumu.

"Good morning!" she said causing Yusei to jump he turned around and saw Kurumu their holding a small box.

"Kurumu what are you doing here?" he asked "I came here to give these box of cookies to you Yusei!" Kurumu replied handing him the box she was holding "But I don't understand why do want to give them to him?" Moka asked.

Kurumu blushed and said "Remember when I said I was looking for my "Destined One"…well I did and guess who it is…It is you Yusei!" His eyes widened and he blushed scarlet.

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Both Yusei and Moka in unison as they could not believe what Kurumu just said Kurumu nodded her head and said "he risked his life to save mine I'm in love." She blushed as she said that and grabbed Yusei and said "You might as well move on Moka because Yusei is mine." as she tried pull Yusei closer to her Moka grabbed his other arm and pulled Yusei away from Kurumu and close to Moka before you know it both girls were having a tug of war with Yusei as the rope he was getting dizzy until there was a shooting pain on his right arm, it hurt so bad was crippling him which cause both girls to let go of him.

"Yusei what's wrong are you okay?" Moka asked both Moka and Kurumu showed faces of concern Yusei said " My arm… its hurting so bad." he pushed up his sleeve and he had a look of horror It was the mark of the Signer his mark was a left wing normally it would not show, but right now it is glowing bright red both Moka and Kurumu look at his arm in curiosity and asked "What is that some kind of tattoo?" Kurumu asked Yusei replied "Your only half right Kurumu, this is the mark of the Signer I wont fool around with its history and what not but pretty much it involves an ancient prophecy, 4 of my friends have different marks like I do, speaking of friends I need to contact them and find out what's going on," both Yusei and Moka Got on his Duel Runner while Kurumu summoned her bat wings they proceeded to the school.

**Well I hope you like my 2nd**** chapter so please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Me :Sorry for the wait people but I was going through a tough time trying to think of what else I should put in my next chapter but I'm back now and ready to….*knock on door*.

Me: huh who that could be at this hour hold on a sec.. *footsteps* *door opens* oh hey guys come on in.

(enter Yusei, Outer Moka, Inner Moka, and Kurumu)

Yusei: Hey tyfang what are you up to this time.

Me: Oh I'm just here to bring out my 3rd chapter into the series of "Rosario Vampire 5d's"…*snaps fingers* … hey why don't you guys help me out on this: Inner Moka you can tell them my disclaimer, Outer Moka you can tell them how the people speak, Kurumu you can tell my changes to the story, and Yusei you can start the chapter sound good?

Yusei: sure alright.

Inner Moka: well I'm not busy so sure why not.

Outer Moka: I'm in.

Kurumu: count me in too!

Me: alright then Inner Moka start us off.

Inner Moka: Ok then as you all are aware tyfang does not own Rosario +Vampire nor Yu-gi-oh! 5d's so don't sue him.

Me: That was perfect, Outer Moka your next.

Outer Moka: Ok here is how the speaking goes…

"speaking"

_Thoughts/reading/flashback/card description_

…how was that?

Me: Awesome Kurumu your turn.

Kurumu: Right, hey guys you have seen how tyfang made the stories in Rosario + Vampire manga/anime format well he will not continue it that way anymore this time he put his own spin on it so please don't flame him for it okay?

Me: Couldn't of put it better than my self. Alright Yusei its all up to you now.

Yusei: Right Now lets get up to speed with Rosario Vampire 5d's

Me: Epic simply epic.

Rosario Vampire 5d's

Chapter 3

Yusei's two number 1 dueling fans

"…so your arm was hurting too huh?" Yusei asked as he was talking to his best friend Jack Atlas over the phone (which Yusei was surprised to hear) both Moka and Kurumu were leaning on a wall while they were listening to Yusei's conversation with Jack.

"Yeah, it has been affecting the rest of us as well" said Jack Atlas as he was sitting on couch in Rex Goodwin's office along with the rest of the signers and Yusei's friends from both Neo Domino City and the Satellite.

Yusei explained what was happening in the Yokai world, met new friends, and what Jack couldn't believe was Yusei telling him that in the academy monster cards comes to real life when you summon them.

"This is by far the most bizarre stuff I ever heard" Jack said in disbelief Yusei sighed "I know I can hardly believe it myself but there is undeniable proof I wish you guys were here to see this."

"Well you might get your wish we were doing research on the school and we heard there is going to be a duel tournament over there next week so we decided on going there to compete if you don't mind." Jack said.

"No by all means go right ahead I cant wait to see you guys again so I can introduce you guys to my friends here at the school" Yusei said optimistically.

"I hope you train yourself Yusei, cause with my new deck I be reclaiming my title soon enough." Jack said with determination.

"Not on my watch, Jack not on my watch", Yusei said coolly as he hung up the phone he turned to the two girls and said.

"I got some good news guys, since there is going to be a dueling tournament next week my friends will be coming to compete."

"Wow Yusei" Moka said excitedly "I cant wait to meet your friends!" "Neither can I Yusei!" Kurumu said excitedly.

"Hey, how about you guys come and compete as well?" Yusei asked his harem, both Moka and Kurumu gave Yusei a confused look "I don't know Yusei…" Moka said with and innocent tone "me and Kurumu don't know how to duel…" but Yusei only smiled at them and said,

"Its okay you guys I'll teach you how to duel, I can even get both of you a deck so you can compete." Yusei said as he looked at both of there excited faces.

Kurumu went forward and pressed and rubbed her breasts up against his chest Yusei blushed crimson as he looked at Kurumu when she spoke.

"You would do that for me? Thank you Yusei, its it possible that you can give out 'one on one tutoring sessions' ?" Kurumu asked seductively but Moka intervened by pulling Kurumu away from Yusei .

"Thanks Yusei" Moka said " for giving us a chance to learn Duel Monsters." Yusei nodded and asked "I've seen a shop that sell Duel Monster cards in town, you two want to come with?"

Both girls nodded their heads "Alright" Yusei said "just let me get ready and I'll be right with you."

Yusei went out the door and headed to boys dorm room when Yusei left his room he was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with red markings on the front along wearing a dark blue jacket and matching pants both having orange shoulder pads and knee pads he had on his brown boots and gloves he went out the door turned around and locked the door.

He went downstairs to see both Moka and Kurumu waiting for him all three of them proceeded into town as they looked the get the looks of envy and jealousy from the boys but what was unexpected was all the girls were looking at Yusei and they were all blushing scarlet as they turned avoided his gaze.

"I must getting quite popular recently" Yusei said as he look all around to see all the girls are blushing as they looked away.

"They probably must know that you were a duelist champion in the human world." said Moka as they found the card shop and proceeded inside.

"Well I don't care as long they don't take my Yusei…" Kurumu said as she grabbed Yusei's right arm and pressed it in between her breasts, rubbing them against his arm.

"Kurumu please, not here" Yusei said as several onlookers sweat dropped.

Kurumu released him as they went to the counter, a man wearing wire rimmed glasses and a blue shirt was behind it.

"Hello, what can I do you for?" said the store clerk

"I need two starter decks and two duel disks please" Yusei said as he got his money out the man pulled out two large boxes holding a duel disk inside then he pulled out two small blue boxes containg a duel deck.

Yusei paid the store clerk and given Moka and Kurumu the duel disk and the duel deck, while the girls put the duel disks on their arm Yusei turned to the store clerk "Excuse me but can you tell us where we can register for the duel tournament?"

The clerk smiled when he said "Well you are in luck you can register here if you want." Yusei said "Very well then we would like to register please." the clerk walked toward a computer and began typing.

"Name?" asked the clerk "Yusei Fudo" Yusei replied, as the man began typing he realized something.

_Flashback_

_While the clerk was cleaning the counter two men in black coats, sunglasses, and black swords entered the store last to come in was a man in white robes, the clerk stopped to look at the man in robes ._

"_what can I for you sir?" asked the clerk, the man in robes pulled a picture of Yusei and asked'_

"_I'm looking for this boy, he goes by the name Yusei Fudo, have you seen him?" the clerk shook his head_

_The robed man continued ._

"_if you see him tell him there is someone here to see you an the back of the building." both him and his men left the shop._

_Flashback end_

The clerk stopped typing and turned to Yusei and said 'Hmm it appears you have already been registered by someone."

Yusei was surprised and asked "Whoa who registered me?" the man only shrugged his shoulders and said "He would not give out his name but he is out around back if you wish to see him."

Yusei said "Alright I don't see why not" he turned "I'll let you guys handle this from here okay?" both girls nodded.

Yusei exited the shop and went into the alley where he found a man in white robes flanked by two men in black clothing and sunglasses.

"Are you the one who registered me in the tournament?" he asked the man in robes.

"Yes that was me Mr. Fudo." the robed man replied he raised his head at Yusei, the man eyes were the same as the bus driver's

"Allow me to introduce myself…"the robed man continued "I am Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of Yokai Academy…. And I have been monitoring you for sometime Yusei…and I know that you are a human." Tenmei finished

Yusei eyes widened as he knew he was human and he tried to speak but fear had rendered him speechless

"I see you realize the penalty for a human to be here means being executed on sight… but I want to give you a chance to fight for your life." said the headmaster.

Yusei sighed as he put his hands on his pockets and said "let me guess, you want me to compete in the tournament and win right?"

The Headmaster chuckled darkly "You are smarter than I give you credit for, Mr. Fudo." _figures _Yusei thought, the headmaster looked at Yusei darkly and said "however if you lose in any duel in the tournament you will be killed."

Yusei grunted while the headmaster snapped his fingers calling for one his men, the man who had stepped forward was holding a black briefcase he opened it in front of Yusei, inside were 6 cards which Yusei felt a strange aura around them.

"Why don't you and your friends use these cards I'm sure it can be of some help." said the headmaster.

As Yusei picked up the cards what he saw surprised him the first card he saw looked exactly like him but the Yusei on the card is wearing a high-tech suit of Stardust Dragon armor, wielding a sword and shield, running what on a pair of hyper-skates.

"Yusei, The Stardust Dragon Knight." Yusei read as he was in awe of his own Duel Monster version of himself.

Card Description:_ Yusei, The Stardust Dragon Knight, is a level 13 Light Attribute Warrior-type monster with 4000 Atk. And 4000 Def. points._

Yusei looked at the other cards the second card had both Outer and Inner Moka on it standing back to back both them wearing blood red armor, Outer Moka wielding a rapier, Inner Moka wielding a katana.

Card Description: _Moka The Alter-Ego Vampire is a level 9 Dark attribute Warrior - type monster with 3000 Atk and 2800 Def .points._

Yusei looked at the third card, it had Kurumu in her succubus form wearing provocative armor.

Card Description: _Kurumu the Dream Demon is Level 8 Dark attribute Winged Beast monster with 2000 Atk. And 2000 Def. points._

Yusei looked at the other cards only to find out that they are blank _what the heck? _Yusei turned to talk to the headmaster only to find a note on the ground where the headmaster and his guards stood at, Yusei bent down and picked up the note it read.

_Letter_

_Dear Yusei,_

_You must probably wondering why the other cards are blank and why only you, , and are the ones that are on the cards, well that's easy to explain, you see, Mr. Fudo, the Yokai world is filled with its own energy, which is the reason why Duel Monsters are actually coming to life here in the Yokai world however it will not work in the human world._

_Now about the cards, the reason you, Moka, and Kurumu are on these cards is because of the Yokai energy you were giving off, yes even you Yusei, Remember your arm glowed the mark of the Signer, Yes Yusei I know about that as well, when your arm glowed you gave off energy that managed to create a card for you, how they became so unique is that I do not know but I do know this._

_When you play this card in a duel dome it will play normally but if you play it out here well I will leave that to you figure out._

_I wish you the best of luck at the tournament._

_Signed_

_Tenmei Mikogami_

_Yokai Headmaster_

_P.S. the current duelist champion of this world is the head of the student police, Kuyo, defeat him in the tournament and you shall not be executed._

Yusei store the note and the 6 cards in his pocket and walked out of the alley coming out of the shop were Moka and Kurumu.

"So Yusei did you manage to see who it was that registered you?" asked Moka, Kurumu giving a look of curiosity.

"Yep, it was the headmaster." Yusei replied surprising both Moka and Kurumu then pulling out the 3 cards that Yusei looked at.

"I got these cards from him and here is something that might shock you guys." then he turn the cards around to show the two girls.

They both gasped as they saw themselves and Yusei on the cards "Oh my gosh its us" Kurumu said taking the card version of herself Moka did the same.

"Wow not only did it have me and my other self but it has all the details right as well." Moka said looking at her card, Kurumu nodded.

Yusei was about to say something until they heard a savage roar and a scream of terror the trio ran to area to where they heard it.

What they found was a towering Godzilla-like monster with four muscular arms, razor sharp claws, a spiky tail, yellow eyes, blood red horns, and super sharp teeth.

The monster went forward and raised its right arm getting ready to land a killing blow at the two girls.

Yusei quickly summoned his duel runner next to him, he got on and sped towards the girls and the monster.

Both girls held on to each other as they were ready for death to embrace them waiting for the claws to impale them.

But it did not came they opened their eyes to see a boy wearing a helmet but they cold not see his eyes but they were lucky to be saved by this guy.

Yusei stopped right next to Moka and Kurumu, he got off his duel runner and laid the two girls who were unconscious and laid them next to his duel runner.

Upon further inspection they were not hurt the first girl he looked at was wearing a witch's hat, cape, and dress (with the Yokai skirt) she had raven colored hair and in her hand she had a heart shaped wand with a blue glowing star inside the heart.

The next girl was wearing a white hoodie with violet sleeves it stopped at her shoulders so her bra straps were clearly visible she had on a Yokai skirt, with violet and purple leggings with a garter belt on her right thigh she had violet colored hair.

They were knocked out but they were cute.

Yusei went towards Moka and Kurumu and asked "You guys ready?" they both nodded Kurumu transformed into her succubus form while Yusei tore Moka's Rosario off and she transformed into Inner Moka.

"Hi there Yusei" Inner Moka said with a sexy smile " What the problem?" Yusei pointed at the monster her smile turned malevolent.

"Finally, a worthy opponent" said Inner Moka darkly both her and Kurumu rushed at the monster but it was ready it fired a red beam from its eyes it hit Moka and Kurumu dead center they were both paralyzed and weakened.

Yusei grabbed both girls and brought them to safety, they were rid of paralysis but were too weak to fight both girls tried to get up only to be laid back down by Yusei.

"No, you guys you stay and rest I will take care of it." Yusei said "How are you going to defeat that thing?." Inner Moka asked Yusei pulled out his card from the deck and said "With this" he showed the girls his Yusei, the Stardust Dragon Knight card he lifted the card and yelled

"I summon Yusei, The Stardust Dragon Knight in attack mode!" he roared, then a huge beam of silver light appeared around Yusei then what the girls (including the two that were unconscious) saw gave a look at awe etched upon their faces.

When Yusei opened his eyes he saw himself wearing hi-tech armor that looked exactly like Stardust Dragon Armor, In his right hand he was wielding a silver shield that has his Mark of the Signer on the front, in his left hand he wielded a white-silver sword with a star-shaped cross guard and on the hilt is the upper body of Stardust Dragon.

Inner Moka, Kurumu, and the other girls was in awe of Yusei's transformation into The Stardust Dragon Knight, Yusei looked at the girls and spoke.

"Wait for me you guys this will only take a moment" he said in a cool tone, then he turned to face the monster and pointed his sword at him.

"Alright tough guy you picked the wrong day to mess with my friends… now you're going to pay for it." Yusei said in a dark and quiet tone.

Then he rushed towards the monster with his hyper skates, then a set of metallic silver wings popped out of the back of his armor and he began to fly towards the monster's head then Yusei's sword began to glow silvery blue.

"Take this STARLIGHT SLASH!" Yusei roared he slashed his sword at the monster, the monster was split in half and then disappeared in a haze of smoke.

Then Yusei called out his Stardust Dragon, the dragon appeared as it caught Yusei, the two landed to the ground as Inner Moka and Kurumu ran up after him.

Yusei got off the dragon and turned around only to be face deep in between Kurumu's breast.

"Wow Yusei, you were so awesome back there I always knew you would be my knight in shining armor." Kurumu said as she hugged Yusei.

"Kurumu…can't…breathe." Yusei gasped, trying to get free, only to fail.

Inner Moka intervened by kicking Kurumu in the skull, sending her flying to a tree then Inner Moka turned to face Yusei.

"That was quite impressive Yusei." Inner Moka "Normally a monster would come out of the card but as it turns out _you _became the monster." "Never expected this to happen" Yusei said, then he realized.

"Hey, if I summon this monster and I become it then if you or Kurumu summon your own monster card then you can become that monster as well." said Yusei Inner Moka and Kurumu nodded.

When he turned to normal both girls got up and walked towards the trio but it was the violet haired girl who spoke.

"Thank you… for saving us from that horrible monster" she said to the trio but Inner Moka pointed at Yusei and said.

"You have Yusei to thank for that, if he did not get there sooner it would have been too late." she said

Both girls looked at Yusei and they were starry eyed and blushing "Wow I cant believe it desu" said the witch "It is the duelist champion of the human world Yusei Fudo " said the violet haired girl _figures fan girls _thought Yusei "Well I guess my reputation precedes me." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"oh I guess since you saved us we might as well introduce ourselves I'm Yukari Sendo desu" said Yukari "And I am Mizore Shiyrayuki we are you're 2 number 1 fans Yusei."

Inner Moka sighed and said "While you go and sign autographs im outta here" she brought her Rosario up to her chain "Until next time Yusei" she finished winking at him and snapped the Rosario up to her chain transforming her back to her bubble gum pink haired self Yusei caught Moka as soon as she fainted.

After Moka woke up the harem (now including Mizore and Yukari) and Yusei proceeded to the school it was already evening they were walking until they heard a thunderclap clouds were beginning to build.

"Oh no rain" Moka gasped "Yusei we need to head inside now!" as they raced to the nearest building "why" Yusei asked "Vampires are weak against water" then they saw the nearest building was a mile away they were looking around until the rain hit to Moka she was getting electrocuted.

Yusei summoned his duel runner and put Moka on it and himself on it they sped off to the boys dorm room Moka was unconscious because of the pain.

Moka woke up to be in a dorm room laying on a bed with a towel wrapped around her she looked around until she saw a door opening stepping out was Yusei wearing his brown sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Ah Moka you're awake I got the girls to get you some clothes and your herbs for you they are laying on the table" Yusei explained pointing to the table where sure enough, there were a bag of clothes and a bag of herbs.

Moka grabbed her bag of herbs and clothes and went in the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out in her pj's

Yusei looked at her and said "I just gat word from Yukari by the looks of this rain storm classes are canceled for the rest of the week."

"I see" Moka said then she heard her stomach growl so did Yusei she looked at him he only smiled as he revealed his neck to her she smiled as got up on the bed with him, wrapped her arms around him and gently bit his neck then she started to suck his blood.

When she got her fill she released him then Yusei looked at the clock it was 11:00p.m.

"Dang look at the time we better get to sleep." Yusei said "why don't you go ahead and sleep on the bed I'll take the floor" but Moka shook her head " No Yusei why don't you sleep on the bed with me." Moka suggested but Yusei said "Its all right Moka don't worry" he was about to get off the bed but Moka grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face her lips gently brushed his knuckles.

"Yusei….for me…please." pleaded Moka giving Yusei an innocent look, he sighed and then smiled " Oh alright Moka" he said he got into bed with her she looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"Thank you Yusei…For being friends with me normally when they know im a vampire they stay away from me but you never left me." Moka said "but I need to know which side do you like this me?…"pointing at herself "…or the other me?" pointing at her Rosario, which the other self currently resides in.

Yusei adjusted his pillow and said "To me it does not matter if you are a vampire, sucking blood, and all that what really matters to me is I like both you and your other self because both of you are beautiful, talented, smart, and above all amazing" he concluded.

Tears welled up in both Outer Moka's eyes and Inner Moka's eyes, she hugged him and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Moka." Yusei gasped

"Yusei." Moka said softly

Yusei laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes "Goodnight Moka"

Moka wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly "Good night Yusei" she ushered him to sleep with a gentle kiss to his forehead and laid her head on the pillow, both of them went into sleep with the sounds of rain and thunder echoing inside his room.

Well I hope you like this chapter I know I do and before I go there are new crossovers I will be making.

Rosario Vampire/Legend of Zelda

Rosario Vampire/Pokemon

Rosario Vampire/ Mario and Sonic

Also could you send some fan art for me either Yugioh 5'ds, Rosario Vampire, legend of Zelda , or any of them in combination as long as it is those things I Mentioned just send it to my email at 

So please Read and Review


End file.
